


One Promise Too Late

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has to let Don down easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Promise Too Late

Adam sat by the window staring out at nothing. He could hear Charlie puttering around in the kitchen getting dinner ready, but his mind was a million miles away. He was thinking about the situation that had developed between himself and Don Flack. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He realized that Don was developing feelings for him, and he knew that he was going to have to address the situation very soon.

Granted, the situation wasn't entirely Don's fault. Adam found himself attracted to the dark-haired detective as well. Adam told himself that it was just a temporary thing because he had promised himself to Charlie, and he didn't want to hurt him. The truth was that Adam didn't want any of them to get hurt. That's why Adam knew he needed to clear the air between himself and Don once and for all. He wasn't sure how that could be accomplished, but he knew it had to be done. 

After dinner that night, Adam told Charlie he was going for a walk. Charlie kissed him as he headed out the door and went back working on a proposal he had to finish for work. Adam wandered aimlessly for a while, and soon found himself in Don's neighborhood. Before he could change his mind, Adam found himself entering Don's building and entering the waiting elevator. He heard the TV on inside the apartment as he stood there trying to get up the nerve to knock on the door. 

Don heard the knock on the door and wondered who could be visiting at this time of the evening. He hadn't invited anyone over, and was curious to see who was knocking. He looked though the spy hole and was pleasantly surprised to see Adam Ross at his door. He opened the door and invited Adam in. Don offered Adam a beer, and the two sat on the couch making small talk. Don could tell that Adam had something on his mind because he seemed a bit nervous..... 

"So what brought you over tonight, Adam?" 

"Well, Don, I've been thinking about some of our conversations, and I felt that it was time to address some of the things we've talked about....." 

Don felt his heart leap in his chest. He just knew that Adam was finally coming around and was going to tell him that maybe Don had a chance..... 

"Don, I have to admit that I'm flattered that you are interested in me. I have to admit that I'm interested in you also. When you started hanging around the lab just to talk to me, it made me feel pretty special. There's just one problem....." 

"What seems to be the problem, Adam?" 

"The problem is that I already have a lover....." 

Don felt as though somebody had just knocked the wind out of him. He had no idea that Adam was with someone already..... 

"Adam, I had no idea....." 

"I realize that, Don. Not a lot of people do know about Charlie and me....." 

"Adam, why didn't you tell me so I wouldn't keep making a fool of myself?" 

"To be honest, Don, I liked the attention. Don't get me wrong, Charlie and I have a good relationship, but I feel something toward you, too. The problem lies in the fact that I don't want to hurt Charlie, and I know that I can't give you what you want....." 

"What do you mean, Adam?" 

"Don, I would have waited forever if I'd know that I was going to meet you. If I had been free, we probably could have spent the rest of our lives together. I met Charlie right after I came to New York, and my heart just couldn't wait. No matter how strongly I feel about you, I've got to stand behind the promise that I made. If you had been around when I could have loved you, and before I gave my heart away, things might have been different." 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Most likely.....All my life I dreamed of being with a guy like you. You just came along one promise too late." 

"Adam, I'm sorry if I put you in a bad spot. I didn't know...." 

"I know that, Don. No harm done.....I'd like to think that we might could be friend if nothing else....." 

"I'd like that, too." 

//<![CDATA[  
aax_getad_mpb({  
"size":"728x90",  
"slot_uuid":"7a1b71c1-f6d4-4e2f-a7cf-5db37fbea262"  
});  
//]]>


End file.
